Shikon High School
by bubbles365
Summary: Rin goes to high school with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my is fan fic of Inuyasha hope you like it! Sorry for my punuation, spelling and grammer I suck at those**. I am rediting the chapters since I have some major screw ups but I would like to finish this story. **

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Kagome: 16**

**Sango: 16**

**Miroku: 17**

**Rin: 16**

**Sesshomaru: 18**

**Shikon High School**

**Chapter 1**

**At Kagome's house**

Brinnnnnnnnnng Brinnnng a girl named Kagome groaned and threw her clock at the wall man I hate waking up this early. She got off her twin sized bed brushe her hair and teeth and put on her black jeans, white t-shirt that said angel and black converse shoes.

**Sango's house**

"Sango time to get up before you are late for school"said Kohaku.

So she got up brushed hair and teeth and dressed a blue jean skirt and a purple tank top with white flip flops.

"Okay today we have pancakes for you to eat and then you both will go to school." Said their mom.

"Okay we know the drill Kohaku rides the bus to school and I walk to school with Kagome."

**Miroku's house**

He was already for school he was wearing blue baggy jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black nike shoes. He was eating cereal and waiting for Inuyasha to come pick him up.

**Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house**

"Boy's it is time to get up and get ready to go to school." Yelled their dad

Inuyasha groaned as he got up he did his morning ritual then came downstairs wearing black baggy jeans, white t-shirt saying I see dumb people and white nike shoes. His brother was already down there wearing a white tank top thing guy's wear with a gray shirt over it wih blue baggy jeans and white air force shoes.

**Rin's house**

A girl named Rin got up from bed which was laying on the floor she grabed her clothes and took a shower and put on a white long sleeve shirt to hide the scars and bruises and blue jeans with black converse shoes on. Sighing Rin went down stairs and made breakfast for her uncle when she gave it to him he said it tastes awful and slapped her then said

"now go to school you filthy whore"

Then she left and walked to school which she was glad she will be away from him for at least 7 hours at least. She finally got to school and saw her friends Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha she smiled andwent owards them hey guys.

"Hey" Rin said

"everyone are you ready for another year for school?" asked Sango.

"You bet I am" said Rin.

"I don't know why you like school Rin school is boring and stupied."

"Well you and Rin are different Inuyasha" said Miroku.

_If only you guys knew why I like school so much the only place to be away from him. Rin thought to herself. _

_"_Well we better get to homeroom before Myoga throws another fit of us being late again."

They all went to class which is Drama and sat in the back row like they did last year Inuyasha next to Kagome who sits next to Sango who sits next to Miroku who sits next to Rin.

"Ok class today I will give you the partners you will work with all year and you must sit next to them too." Myoga said.

"Inuyasha and Kagome" they both were smiling Rin grinned knowing Kagome loves Inuyasha but dosen't want to admit it, "Sango and Miroku"

"no" screamed Sango but Miroku was smiling she also knew Sango likes him but won't admit it and "Rin and Sesshomaru."

"Huh" she looked around looking for her partner and then spotted him he was the most popular guy in school who is on the football team and the quaterback and captan and Inuyasha is on the football team but play's the tackle. Miroku play's Offense.

She got up and sat next to him which was right in he middle of the row.

"Damn why can't he just sit in the second back row" she mumbled to herself.

He heard her of course and said "well I want to get a passing grade and not get held back because of beating up Inuyasha last year."

"Oh we were so proud of you to do that on your own supidity which you could've done at home on your own time but no you had to do it and get him held back too so don't start whining."

He just gave her a glare and asked "why are you wearing long sleeves when it is at like 80 outside hmmm."

" Uh well you see wait a minute why I'm answering you its none of your business hmph" wih that she looked right up in front of class.

Next Rin went to scince which she had with Inuyasha only, then went to history which she had with Miroku and Sango, then she went to english class which she had with Kagome and Sango, then she had lunch with everyone, then she had math with Inuyasha and Miroku, the last class was writing which she found out she had with Sesshomaru. Which she found out she had sit next to him there all year too.

_Why do I get stuck with him why not Kagura? Well 1. I don't like her and 2. The teacher decided not me like I really want to be stuck with you anyways._

Rin knew she had to go home again and probally get hit again she finally came home she did all her homework and cooked dinner. She washed he dishes and went up stairs to sleep but at midnight her uncle came in pulled her out of bed by her hair she stared to scream in pain.

"You freakin bitch it is all your fault your parents died" and then he pushed her to the wall wich made her fall and then he kicked her and let. Rin was crying and waited for about five minutes then she got up and cleaned up the cuts she just got and went to bed. When she woke up she winced in pain so she put on grey sweas and a t-shirt under a gray sweat shirt. She made breakfast and her uncle said he was sorry and it won't happen again.

_Yeah right like that will ever happen _she thought to herself.

She walked wincing and limping every time just then Inuyasha said "hey Rin need a lift" she looked up smiled and said sure she got in and asked "where is Kagome?"

"Oh she got a ride with Sango."

" Why are you driving down here you usually go a different route."

" Well I was getting bored driving down that way and I also wanted to see if my sister wanted a ride."

" Inuyasha you know I'm not related to you" Rin said laughing.

" Yeah but you are like a sister to me."

" Hmm you must want to know what your bother said. "

"Half brother and yes."

" Well all he said was it was your fault that you got him held back because of last year."

" Argh that bastard knew it was his fault not me."

"Why were you limping Rin?" Inuyasha aske with concern

" Oh I wasn't limping."

" Don't lie to me Rin" said Inuyasha.

"Okay I fell down the stairs okay."

" I know your lieing now tell me the truth becuase I tried waiting for you tell me the truth a long time now."

"You knew I was lieing all this time." Inuyasha noded.

"You promise not to tell any one else not even our friends."

" I promise now tell me."

" Well my uncle hits me ever since I lived with him. And lasT night he pushed me in the wall and kicked me saying it was my fault my parents are dead" said Rin crying. "We taking you to my place now."

" No I can't he'll know that I didn't come to school today."

" Fine but next time he hurts you so bad you are living at my house my parents will understand that and they consider you, my Kagome and Sango."

Rin started smiling, "what" Inuyasha asked then all of a sudden he noticed what he said "I didn't mean that."

"Uh huh sure you did Inuyasha" with that he blushed "I promise I won't tell anyone okay deal."

"Deal but if you tell I will embarass you so bad you will regret telling any one one. Got it " with that they went to class since they were late and had one minute to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Kagome: 16**

**Sango: 16**

**Miroku: 17**

**Rin: 16**

**Sesshomaru: 18**

**Shikon High School**

**Chapter 2**

As they came in everyone looked at them and Myoga looked fuirous.

"You two are late" said Myoga.

"Your point is?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just go sit down" said Myoga.

They went to their seats and got their stuff out. Rin looked back at Inuyasha with a worried look on her face while Inuyasha gave her the don't worry look I won't tell. Rin smiled and turned around.

_Why did she looked worried for a second at Inuyasha and why dose it smell like she cried a few minutes ago? _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Rin looked at him funny thinking _Why is he looking at me like that, like he's concerned. _Sesshomaru turned back to look at he back to the board.

"Now I like you to do a play that you will perform for the whole school." said Myoga.

"And that project will be?" asked Kagome.

"It will be Cinderella in this modern time." said Myoga.

"And Rin will be Ashely the good girl/outcast, Sesshomaru will be Eric the bad boy/jock, Kagome Hellen the sister of Ashely, Sango Casey the friend of Hellen and Ashely, Miroku James the boyfriend of Casey, Inuyasha Brian the boyfriend of Hellen." said Myoga.

"Just great" mumbeld all the girls in Rin's crew.

While all the boy's smirked at them thinking this will be fun. Just then some kid came in and told Myoga that someone just took his car and with that he told them to read their scripts and bolted out of the room. Everyone stared to laugh and they all started their script except for Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Rin got up went to talk to her friends while her partner just growled.

"Hey guy's I can't beileve someone would do that oh wait a minute I do" said Rin laughing.

Which got everyone else to laugh knowing who could have possiably done that which had to be Koga.

"I still can't believe he fell for that" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" asked a very angry Kagome.

"Well I saw him yesterday and told that you love guys that steals teachers cars." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome just smiled at and said "lets get back to work"

_Man I love it when she smiles _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Rin went back to her seat and said "Okay lets get started with this." Sesshomaru just shrugged and they read through their lines until Rin found out she had to kiss him.

"What oh hell no like I want to kiss you, I am not going to do this" Rin said and folded her arms.

Inuyasha smiled and knew he is going to have fun messing with Rin in science class next. Just then he bell rang and the all went to class.

"So Rin I heard you have to kiss my brother" said a amused Inuyasha.

"Shut up Inuyasha like I will ever kiss him" said Rin.

"You want to kiss him don't cha Rin." said Inuyasha.

Rin started to blush just by imaging kissing him then she shook her head saying "yeah right and don' you want to kiss your Kagome? asked Rin smiling as he blushed.

_Why did I blush and imagine kissing Sesshomaru? _Rin thought to herself.

_Hmm she must like my brother and won't admit it_. Inuyasha hought to himself. They both did the work sheet they had to do which was easy for Rin and Inuyasha but he pretends he dosen't know what he is doing so no one will think he is a science nerd. Rin passed him a note

**You didn't tell them did you?**

**Inuyasha sighed and wrote**

**No I promised you but you will have to tell them sooner or later though.**

**I know but I'm scared they might get mad at me or worse tell the police and then I will end up in a foster home away from you guy's.**

**Well they won't if you don't want them to.**

**Your right I'll tell them when the time is right.**

Just then the bell rang and they went to class while Inuyasha put the note in his pocket and went to gym which he had with Kagome.

"Well are you happy you are partnered with someone you know or that play?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah at least when I kiss you I won't have to worry where your mouth has been" said Kagome

Inuyasha smiled at that "true."

**Rin's class**

"Sango why did I get stuck with him and not some other bimbo girl that likes him" Rin said.

"Aw Rin I think you like him the way you talk about him." said Sango.

"What I do not like him" said Rin but she started to blush.

"Sure you are thats why your blushing" said Sango

"Maybe I like him a little but not where I want to go out with him" said Rin

**Later at Rin's Home**

:You fucking bitch" yelled her uncle she knew she did something wrong so she wen down stairs and saw what she relized that he must of found out she will have to kiss a boy.

"You stupied little slut, you thought I wouldn't find out hmm" ha said as he smacked her.

"It's just for a play and a grade for Drama class." said Rin.

"Well you want to be a slut go right ahead but I want you out of my house and never come back."

With that she tried to run out but he grabbed and beat her up till she passed out. Later she woke up in the hospital and saw all her friends were there looking sad. Rin told Inuyasha to come here.

"How did I get here?"

"Sesshomaru brought you here."

Rin told him everything and he nodded "Do they know?" he just shook his head no.

**At Sesshomaru's house**

Sesshomaru nocticed a not that his little brother left on the counter and read it and knew something must be wrong so he went to Inuyasha.

"Where dose Rin live?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Damn it just tell me."

"Okay I tell you jeeze."

When he did he left to find her and when he got there he noticed a smell of her blood so he ran in the house and saw Rin laying there passed out bleeding. He picked her up in Bridal style (he has both arms in this story) and took her to the hospital.

**Now**

Sesshomaru was outside waiting for her friends to leave so he can ask her what happen and about an hour later they all left and he went inside to see her. When he came in he saw her sleeping he smiled and at in a chair by her bed and watched her till he fell asleep. (He is wearing a different offit since Inuyasha brought some over there so he can change)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been so busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Kagome: 16**

**Sango: 16**

**Miroku: 17**

**Rin: 16**

**Sesshomaru: 18**

**Shikon High School**

**Chapter 3**

Rin woke up the next morning and saw Sesshomaru sleeping so she smiled and looked at the clock and saw that it was 10am and went to the bathroom and came out a few minutes and seen that Sesshomaru was gone.

"Hm must've gone home."

"No really I just went to e our breakfast from the cafeteria." Sesshomaru said.

Rin jumped and turned around "oh thanks."

They sat down and ate and half way through the breakfast Sesshomaru decided it was time to ask Rin the question.

"Rin what happened to you?"

"Huh what do you mean nothing happened I just fell down some stairs is all."

"Don't lie to me you know and I know that you are lieing so tell me the truth." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready okay." Rin said ready to cry.

Sesshomaru hugged her and said "okay then", and thought to himself _hm it has to be her uncle and I smell his scent all over where she got beaten up at._

He got up and before he left he said "you're gonna live with me and your brother got it."

"Got it, but why?" She was still shocked that he said that.

"So you and I can work on that stupid play and so you won't avoid me while doing this play."

With that he left when still thinking what just happened wondering if it was a dream or not but is wasn't because Inuyasha came in saying "so you'll be living with us my mom will be so happy to have another girl in the house."

"Well it would be nice to have a women around the house" Rin said as she smiled.

"Yeah and you can get out of the hospital tomorrow so get ready okay."

"Wait Inuyasha I'll have to get my clothes and stuff."

"Don't worry we'll get it tomorrow but don't be surprised if my mom takes you shopping like Kagome."

**The Next Day:**

Rin left the hospital and got in the car with Inuyasha and his parents she already met them before at so she wasn't that scare after all. When they got there Rin went in the house sighing for a relief that he wasn't here so she went upstairs to pack her thing's. Inuyasha came in to help and looked at all her clothes and said "all your clothes are crappy we're going to get you new ones come on lets go."

"Now let my just pack what is important to me then."

"Fine just hurry up."

Rin put the jewelery box that was her mother's but won't open, her school stuff, tooth brush, air brush and her father's sword that was long and blue away but Inuyasha had to say something.

"Whoa where you'd get that you told me you had he sword that controls all elements."

"The what? my father gave this to me when I 7years old the day before he died saying I will be needing this to train with when I get older which by the way I never did."

Hm her parents must had to be something important if her father gave her that special sword bu where have I seen that sword before.

"I'm ready to go now."

"Okay next is the mall but Rin when we get home I want you to show that sword to my father after dinner okay."

"Okay but why?"

"I think my father knows what that sword is, why you have it and how to use it."

"Really cool!"

Inuyasha told his dad they have go get Rin some new clothes and Izayoi's(I didn't know how to spell her name sorry) eyes lit up. When they got to the mall the girls bolted well actually Izayoi bolted dragging Rin in every store and making her try on everything that would look good on her.

Next the went into a dress shop but Rin said "I don't think I'll need any dresses."

"But you do since you'll be living with us you'll be going to parties, events stuff like that with us."

"Okay."

They bought 6 dresses for Rin and left and went home. Rin went to her new room to settle in which by the way her room had a queen sized bed with a pink and white blanket and pillows, Blue sky walls, a walk in closet, her own bathroom, a flat wall screened T.V. with a DVD player. She stood there in shock at how beautiful her room was. When layed on her bed it was soft so she got up and unpacked and put her new things away and went down stairs and ate dinner with them. Sesshomaru looked saw her come down stairs wearing sweats and a white t-shirt and ate with them.

When they were done Rin said "Inutashio I have to show you something that my father gave to me a long time ago and Inuyasha said you might know how to use it, what's it called and what it is used for that kind of stuff."

"Hm bring it into my study tomorrow morning okay but for now get some rest okay."

"Alright good night." With that she left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been so busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Kagome: 16**

**Sango: 16**

**Miroku: 17**

**Rin: 16**

**Sesshomaru: 18**

**Shikon High School**

**Chapter 4**

Rin woke up the next morning took a shower and put on black jeans and a red t-shirt that had butterflies on it. She ate breakfast then went upstairs and grabbed her sword and went to go to Inutashio's office but Sesshomaru stopped her and asked

" Whose sword is that and why do you have it?"

"Its mine and it doesn't concern so I'll be on my now like you should be too."

"Well it looks like you just got back your bad attitude." with that he left.

Rin went into Inutashio's office and knocked "come on in Rin."

She went in and showed him her sword. He gasped and said "You must be the heir to the powers from you fathers side."

"What power?" Rin asked

"The power to control 4 important elements for battle that are water, fire, earth and animals only the most powerful ones can control all these while holding Majuris (just made it up) and only the ones who have these were in the band of seven."

" My father gave this to me saying when I get older I will start to be trained for this but I never did get trained." Rin said with concern.

"Hmm then one of my son's must teach you then just hold on for a minute. Inuyasha come here."

"What do ya want? Oh hey Rin did you find out about that sword?"

Yeah and Rin told him the story and about him helping training her.

"Fine with me when do we start?" Inuyasha said.

"Next week but Rin has to read about the sword so she knows how to use it."

"Here is the book Rin and don't take i out of this house no one knows that this book exist."

"Why doesn't no one know it exist?"

"Because their are evil things out there who wants to posses your power with this sword."

"Oh Okay then thanks."

She left the office with her sword and the book humming a song that her mother sang to her before she died. Sesshomaru went past her thinking hmm that song sounds familiar. She went to her room and read the first chapter in the book which was its history of how it was made by a demon but meant for a human who saved her from the humans that tried to kill so she made him one sword and six more for his friends that helped him out.

**One hour later**

There was a knock at her door so she answered the door and Sesshomaru said its time to practice for the play which they did but Rin always kept messing up her lines right before the kissing scene the had to do.

"Rin why do you keep messing up?" asked a irirtated Sesshomaru.

"Sorry I can't help it but I never kissed a guy before okay jeeze."

Sesshomaru sighed "we have to do that scene."

"I know but I don't know how okay and can I call you Sesshy?"

"No you may not."

"I don't care I'm calling you Sesshy."

"The only way that will happen is if you kiss me."

All of a sudden Rin got mad and kissed him on the cheek and said "there now I can call you Sesshy" and left the room real fast.

Sesshomaru just stood there sock thinking _Did that just happened why do I feel happy that she kissed me._

Rin went to her room and gasped realizing that she just kissed him _Why did it felt right oh man I bet he thinks I like him now and will tell everyone what just happened and soon every guy will start to mess with me just great._

She sighed and layed down on her bed until Inuyasha came in and said "what did you do."

She told him what happened and he was smirking "I knew you liked him you may not realize it now like my brother but deep down you both know you like each other alot" and with that he left.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took me long to update hope its good enough for you all and thanks for telling my mistakes and how the name really goes

Shikon High

Chapter 5

_Inuyasha is just out of his mind I do not like him like that I'm mean he's alright but he's popular and I'm not and if he tells anyone what happened he is goanna get his ass kicked. _Rin thought to herself.

I'm goanna take a long walk and think about how to pretend this didn't happen and find a way to handle being around Sesshy after what just happened Rin said to herself.

**With Sesshomaru **

_I'm goanna take a long walk and figure out how to act like it didn't happen and it had no effect on me at all_. Sesshomaru thought to himself.

They both left in different directions but when Rin was at the park she didn't notice that someone was watching her and not to far away either.

**Few mins later**

"That bitch will pay for what she did and she better not think she will get away with this because I won't let this slide."

"Huh whose there?" Rin asked as she turned around but saw no one.

_That was strange I could've sworn that I heard someone say something. _

Rin jumped on the swing and kept on swinging until it was almost dark. She jumped off but on her way back home she felt like someone was following her so she turned around but saw no one. Suddenly she heard a whisper calling to her.

"_Rin."_

"_Whose there?'_

"_It doesn't matter right now but I must warn you that you are in danger."_

"_What kind of danger?"_

"_Someone wants you to die and they want your power."_

"_Who wants my power?"_

"_I don't know yet but I'll find out and keep my eyes open the same goes for you be careful keep your guard up don't even let it down for a second."_

Then the whispering disappeared and Rin had a feeling that she better listen to what that whispering voice told her to do. Rin sighed "Why is it always the bad things have to happen to me hopefully that when this is over everything will go safe and fine."

When got to the house Sesshomaru was out there waiting for her looking all mad and tapping his foot.

"Where the hell were I didn't know where you were and I looked all over for you and couldn't find you."

"I was at the park where normal and non-populars go to, to get away from the likes of you."

"Well excuse me I did look for at the park and I couldn't find you or sniff you at but I had a feeling that you were safe just somewhere you didn't want anyone to find you, now tell me where were you."

"Like I said I was at the park but some whisper was calling for me so I talked to the whisper since I HAD a feeling that it was a good person and I was right so maybe I went under some force where no demons could find me or sniff me out."

And Rin shoved him aside and went inside leaving a shocked Sesshy outside and he growled about what she said and went inside too slamming the door behind him and stomped up into his room slamming that door too.

"What was that all about?" asked Touga

"Hmm I don't know but hopefully they will like each other again." Said Izayiou

"Your goanna play match maker?" asked Touga.

"Yep." she replied.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Yasha1222: Hey what up**

**Miko3435: Not much u**

**Yasha1222: Well nothing interesting here except Rin kissed my brother**

**Miko3435:WHAT!? Omg when and how?**

**Yasha1222: Well they Rin wanted to call him Sesshy and said that only way that will **

**happen if she kissed him and then she said fine and kissed him.**

**Miko3435: Whoa she must like him a lot to do that.**

**Yasha1222: Yeah well she is say no she doesn't' t but I think she does but hasn't realize it yet.**

**Miko3435: Wow I didn't know you had sensitivity inside of that's pretty nice now that are guys out there who haves that.**

**Yasha1222: Well I do u just need to learn to notice that I do and u better no tell anyone this well I gotta go see ya l8er.**

**Miko3435: By **

**Yasha1222: Signed off.\**

**Miko3435: Signed off.**

**With Miroku and Sango**

**Pervert4000: Hey my love.**

**Demonslayer3421: Growl I'm not your love you perv**

**Pervert4000: Whatever any way I heard from Kagome that Rin kissed Sesshomaru **

**Demonslayer3421: What tell me everything**

**Pervert4000: Well she wanted to call him Sesshy and said that the only way that will happen is if she kissed him and she said fine and kissed him.**

**Demonslayer3421: Wow she must like him then to do that.**

**Pervert4000: Well from what I heard is that she is doesn't but they believe they do like each other but don't realize it yet.**

**Deomonslayer3421: Wow well I gotta go bye.**

**Pervert4000: Bye**

**Demonslayer3421: Signed off**

**Pervet4000: Signed off.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been so busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Shikon High School**

It was finally Sunday the day Rin started her training but when she went downstairs to the training room she saw Sesshy down there.

"What are you doing down here this room is for people in training." Sesshomaru said.

"Well it looks like I'm in the right place then huh." Rin said cockily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"She means she starts her Majuris training today and me, dad and you have to help her learn to control her 4 elements you dumb ass." Inuyasha said.

_So that's where I seen that sword from in that book. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Well kids lets start her training." Said Touga.

"I'm not gonna help her so I'll be going" and with that Sesshy left.

"Lets start with the water elements the power for the sword can do is water waves that can be how ever strong you want it, ice twister that haves sharp icicles that can cut anyone and surfing this can be ice that you can slide on or just water but this can be used without the sword." Said Inutashio

"But I don't know how to surf." Said Rin.

"Feh the only one that knows how to surf is Sesshomaru and he won't help us at all." Said Inuyasha.

"Well we will have to find away for him too then." Said Toga.

**After training was done**

_Whew man that was hard work now time to take a shower _Rin thought to herself.

After she got out of the shower with a towel on Sesshy came in without knocking and Rin screamed and yelling saying "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING YOU BASTARD!" She said while pushing and punching him out of the door. Sesshy said sorry while she was yelling.

But that's when Inutashio and Izayoi came in the hall where Sesshomaru was that and asked what was going on that's when Rin came out dressed now but pissed off and pointing at Sesshy and said "That pervert came in my room while I was changing and without knocking." Rin growled at him.

"Is this true son?" Inutashio asked.

"Yes but by an accident." he said.

"Well lets not have this happen again." Said Izayoi.

"WHAT!" Everyone said except for Inutashio said surprised that Sesshy ain't gonna get punished.

"You heard me" and then she left.

Rin growled and went back to her room slamming the door and Sesshy went to his room too and slammed it.

Inuayasha came out of his room and went to Sesshy's room and asked what happen.

"Its none of your damn business." He said

"Well I heard any way so why didn't you knock you usually knock at everyone's door before entering why now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at all he just glared at him.

"I bet you enjoyed it and that you did it on purpose hoping to catch a glimpse of her huh weren't you like her don't cha ya." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru got up and started to chase him ready to kill until he ran into Rins room he stopped and went to his room again.

"Inuyasha what are you doing in here?" Rin asked

"Hiding from Sesshomaru he got mad at me."

"Oh okay but why didn't he come in here to kill you?"

"Well I think he's scared to come in because of what happen and he knows that you want to kill him."

"Well I'm over that now but next time he does it he will die in a slowly, painful death and I do know where to put the body at." Rin said.

"Well I'm starting to think you like my brother."

"No I don't." Rin said while blushing.

"Mm hmm sure you are." Inuyasha said not believing.

"If you tell anyone I will tell Kagome that you like her." Rin said

"Don't you dare tell her."

"I won't tell if you won't tell got it." Rin said all serious.

"Fine what ever I'm leaving to go see Miroku bye." And he left her alone.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Hey man did you ever asked Sango out yet?" Inuayasha asked

"No not yet but are you goanna ask Kagome out?" Miroku asked.

"No not yet too scared but Sesshomaru should go out with Rin I think he likes her but don't want anyone to know about it."

"I bet if we tell the girls they will make us help them set those two up." Miroku said

"We should lets call the girls and see what they have to say."

So Inuyasha told Kagome while Miroku told Sango and the girls shrieked and said of course they will set them two up with the help from the guys. Okay just come over to Miroku's so we can start planning this.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been so busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Shikon High School**

"Okay so here is how we're goanna set them up." Kagome said.

"We'll have a sleepover at your house Inuyasha and that's when the plan will work." Said Sango.

"You and Miroku have to be there to make it work and we have to have Sesshomaru over there and this will all happen on Friday okay" Said Kagome.

"Feh whatever wench." Inuyasha said.

"What did you call me." Kagome said then she smacked him.

All of a sudden they heard a scream and Sango calling him pervert then a BOOM! CRASH! And then it was all quiet. Sango came in with a satisfied smile on her and said "Miroku will be out for awhile now come on Kagome."

So the girls left and Inuyasha went to see what damage Sango did to his best friend and all he sees is Miroku passed out with a bump on his head so Inuyasha left too.

**With Rin**

Rin was practicing her lines when she heard a knock on her door so she went to answer it and said "Now you knock." then she slammed the door in his face. Then Rin walked back to practicing her lines until Sesshomaru came in. And said his line for the play and that made Rin jump and she turned around giving him the what- look.

"We have to practice our lines together so you have get over the fact that you have to kiss me and what happen earlier." Sesshy said.

"Well hopefully you will knock from now on and if that happens again you will pay in a slowly, painful death." Rin said while pointing at his chest.

This only made Sesshomaru smirk which made Rin said "What?"

"Oh I think it is funny that you think you can hurt me." Sesshy said.

Rin gasped and said "Well excuse me Mr. I'm better than you all and I'm tougher than you asshole cocky mother fucker."

That's when Rin left a Sesshomaru standing there wide eyed at what she said. Later at dinner all Sesshy could give her was his evil glares so Rin shot some back at him but this amused him so they kept doing that all through dinner. Izayoi whispered to Touga that Sesshomaru couldn't hear "I think that Sesshomaru likes her than he lets on."

"I agree with you dear.' Inutashio said.

**Inuyasha on the phone with Kagome**

"Hey Kagome can I ask you something?"

"Sure Yasha you know ask me anything."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday after we set up Rin and Sesshy."

"I would love to go out with Yasha well I have to go see you tomorrow."

When she hanged up she screamed and jumped around a few minutes later she three way Rin and Sango's cell phones.

"Hello." Rin and Sango said at the same time.

"Guess who asked me out." Kagome squealed.

"Who tell us." Rin said.

"InuYasha this Saturday." Kagome said.

"Oh my god this good and it is after our sleepover." Rin said.

"I can't believe this he finally asked you out." Sango said.

"Now we have to wait for Miroku to ask Sango out." Rin said.

Kagome giggled at that.

"Like I would go out with him." Sango said growling.

"Oh Sango you know you would s don't deny it." Kagome said.

"Whatever but what about Sesshomaru and Rin don't they sound like a cute and perfect couple huh." Sango said.

"Yeah they." Kagome said.

"Excuse me like I would ever go out with him you all must be out of your damn minds." Rin said.

"Who wouldn't you go out with?" Sesshy asked standing by her door.

"None of your damn business." She said while throwing one of her pilllows and closed the door.

"If you wouldn't go out with him then why didn't you tell him it was him." Kagome said.

"Well uh, you see." Rin said stuttering.

"Argh I hate you guys." Rin said.

"So you would go out with him?" Sango asked.

"Okay so what is your point oh and if you tell anyone this I will kill you." Rin said.

"Well I have to go practice my lines." Kagome said.

"Same here." Said Sango and Rin.

"Yeah you have to start practing ypur kissing with your boyfriend." Kagome said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rin blushed saying that and hung up on them.

Sesshomaru heard everything but feeling jealuos thinking _who is this boy that Rin likes so much she is mine and no one eleses. Wait a minute why did I just think that hmm I should just go to sleep._

So he did and later everyone else did being worn out from the day they had today.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been so busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Shikon High School**

At the sleepover, the girls were in pajamas and eating pepperoni pizza, popcorn, lots of candy and drinking pop. Then they watched some movies and talked for a while. Since them staying, the night there could not work since Kagome had to baby-sit Sota.

"So Kagome where is Inuyasha taking you?" Rin asked.

"To the fair so it should be fun." Kagome said.

"What ride are you guys plan ridding on first?" Sango asked.

"I don't maybe the merry go round… But can you guys come to incase something happens to me." Kagome asked.

"Well okay but we have to get dates to look like it was just consciences." Rin said.

"But with who?" Kagome said smiling.

"Well Sango should ask Miroku." Rin said laughing.

Sango threw a pillow at her and said, "Well then you have bring Sesshomaru then."

"Hey that's not fair but fine let's asks them now." Rin said.

**Sango and Miroku on the phone**

**Sango**: "Miroku are you up?"

**Miroku: **"Yes my Sango."

**Sango: **Growls but says, "If your not busy 2morrow would you like to go to the fair with me?"

**Miroku: **"Would I would love to when should I pick you up?"

**Sango: **"Uhh how about at 8am sharp."

**Miroku: **"Okay I'll see you 2morrow bye."

**Sango: "**Bye." and they both hanged up.

"Now it's your turn Rinny."

**Rin and Sesshy on the phone**

**Rin: **"Hello, Sesshy are you there?"

**Sesshy: **"Yeah who's this?"

**Rin**: "It's Rin I was wondering if you like to go to the fair with me?"

**Sesshy: **"Yeah sure what time should I get you?"

**Rin: **"Uhh 8:30am."

**Sesshy**: "Okay bye."

**Rin**: "Bye." and they hanged up.

The next day Sango was wearing a purple tank top with black jeans and white vans with her hair in a ponytail. Then Miroku finally came and got her and she was wearing blue jeans, grey t-shirt and white Nikes.

Rin was wearing a green t-shirt with black jeans and black etnies with part of her hair in a side ponytail. When Sesshy got there, he was wearing blue t-shirt and blue jeans with white Nikes.

Kagome was wearing a yellow tank top with blue jeans and white vans and her hair in a headband. Inuyasha came and he was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and white Nikes too.

**With Sango and Miroku**

They were in Miroku's black truck driving to get there.

"Okay here are the 2 rules 1. No groping me 2. No calling me pet names you got it."

"Yes my dearest lovely Sango."

"Actually make those 3 rules no calling me names like that." Sango said

Miroku tired to touch her but she smacked his hand away and said, "Try it again and won't have your hand back."

Therefore, the rest of the way to the fair was silent until they got there.

**Rin and Sesshy**

They were in his silver porche so it was quiet and Rin kept looking at him then outside and then to her hands and back to him until he spoke.

"Can you stop doing that it is really annoying?" Sesshy said.

"Well sorry that I'm bored."

"Then get UN bored."

"Okay so what is your favorite color?"

"Silver. What's yours?"

"Green."

"What is your favorite food?" Rin asked.

"Chicken yours?"

"Chicken, wow we have something in common."

"So what do you want to be?"

"I'm going to take of the family business the Intashio corps what about you?"

"I want to be a vet."

"That's good." Sesshomaru said.

"So have any ex girlfriends?" Rin asked.

He smirked at her "why do you want to know?"

Rin blushed form his smirk and said, "I'm just trying to make a conversation geese."

"None really nothing serious so how about you?"

"None my uncle didn't want me date he thinks I'm too young and none of the guys at our school notice me any way."

"You're wrong I noticed you and still do or otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Rin blushed at what he said and was quiet until they got to the fair.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome and he kept looking at each other back and forth until he asked her a question.

"So this is our first date together."

"Yeah it is." Kagome said while blushing.

"So ride do you want to get on first?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about the merry go round."

"Okay we can ride some rides first then eat and play some games and get on some more rides and then eat and I take you home."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Inuyasha took her hand and held it until they got to the fair.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been so busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Shikon High School**

**At the fair with Sango and Miroku**

"So what ride do you want to go on?"

"How about the Tilt' awhirl." Sango said.

"All right then lets go then." Miroku said.

When they got off from the ride Sango was laughing at him that she was crying.

"Sango it isn't funny."

"Yes…giggle….y…y…yo…you screamed like a girl on that ride."

"It was not funny." Miroku was turning red right at that moment.

"I thought it was the girl behind us but then I looked at you and realized it was coming from you."

"Let's go on another ride okay."

**Rin and Sesshy**

"Let's get on the Ferris Wheel first so that way we can see what rides we should get on." Said Sesshy.

"Uh okay." Rin said little does Sessy know that she is scared of that ride.

When they got on Rin was shaking and was pale once they were up higher and waiting for the other people to get on.

"Rin are you alright?" Sesshy asked.

"Uh I forgot that I'm scared of the Ferris wheel."

"Come here then." He said as he pulled her close to him so she could huddle on him.

Finally once the ride was over and they got off they went to look at the horses so rin could calm down.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Okay merry go round here we come." Said Inuyasha.

"Dork." Kagome said giggling.

When they were on the ride Inuyasha was acting like a 5 year old with the faces he was making and Kagome was laughing at him. Inuyasha was on a lion while Kagome was on the green horse.

_Man she has a wonderful laugh_. InuYasha was thinking to himself.

_God he even looks cute and funny being a dork_. Kagome was thinking to herself.

Once they got off the held hands and walked to find another ride to get on that would be worth riding on.

**Them playing games**

Okay so Rin and Sesshy were at the mallet game and Rin saw a stuff two headed dragon she wanted so he won it for her.

"I have pet dragon just like that one named Au-Un."

"Really Sesshy can I see it some time?"

"I'll show you tomorrow after you get done with your trainng."

"Okay." Rin said blushing.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha playing games**

Inuyasha was knocking some pins so he can win her a stuff bear and he had a determine look on his face too and Kagome was smiling at him. He finally won after his 20th try.

**Sango and Miroku**

Same with Miroku as he did like Inuyasha just he did except with the ring holes and he won her a stuffed kitty.

**Later at 11pm**

At 11pm that's when everyone all bumped into each other and Kagome looked all happy.

"Well this is a coinsidence' Rin said.

"Yeah sure if you call it that way." Kagome said giggling

"Wait a minute Sango you are with Miroku and Rin your with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"SO your point is?" all of them said.

"Nothing just wondering."

"Well I guess we can all watch the fireworks together." Kagome said.

They all did with the guys putting their arms around their dates and the girls resting their heads on them since they were sitting down like everyone else was at the fair since that was the rule at the fair.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Shikon High School**

**Half a week later**

Rin suceeded in the icecles and the ice twister.

"So is Sesshomaru going to teach me the surfing one" Rin asked annoyed with Sesshomaru not wanting to help.

"Feh still working on it. But we will start training you on the fire one" Inuyahsa said as they walked to class.

"How come you and Sango are not talking about the dates you two had at the Fair?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin thought about her and Sango the date they had

_Miroku gave Sango a kiss goodnight she blushed._

_Sesshomaru and her were driving home holding hands on the way to the car but when they came home it was akward. Sesshomaru mumbled a goodnight and went to bed._

_But Monday came and Sango heart was shattered as was Rin's._

"Monday" Rin said and Inuyasha gave a wide eyed look _oh yeah _thought Inuyasha.

"Miroku really screwed up on that"Rin said.

Hey guys" Kagome greeted them.

"Hey" they both said as they took their seats.

Rin had to sit next to Sesshomaru but she ignored him.

"So half through of the class we will be learning techniques on acting and the other half you will practice the first scene in front of everyone and we will critque it." Myoga said and began teaching.

**Half end of class.**

Everyone was reading and critiquing each other Rin was told that she needs to put emotion into the lovey dove lines and Sesshomaru needs to actually show emotion in his face. They sat down and watched everyone else.

**In science class**

Rin seen the bitch in class with her and Inuyasha "Oh my god she is in this class?" Rin clenched a fist.

"Calm down Rin" Inuyasha said.

Rin seen her leave and she calmed down "Thank god" she was said with relief.

Inuyasha was pissed with his brother after taking Rin out and kissing Kagura on Monday. Rin's face went paled and Inuyasha could see tears in her eyes starting to form before Sesshomaru could notice Rin bolted.

**History **

Rin started to talk to Sango and Mirok passing notes to each other Rin told Miroku that he needs to apologise to Sango. Miroku asked how he should apologized but he said that out loud. Rin got an idea and whispered it to Miroku he just turned pale.

"Will it work" He whispered Rin nodded and looked at Sango not paying attention.

"Trust me it will work" Rin said smiling.

**Lunch time**

Everyone was laughing and was in a big circle pointing at the funny thing.

"What is so funny" Sango asked shoving people out of the way to see and she saw it and she burst out laughing.

Miroku was in mini skirt, tank top and some flats and had a sign that said I am sorry Sango I was an idiot pervert.

Sango smiled at him "I forgive you" Sango said.

"Good let me make it up to you by taking you out Friday for dinner" Miroku said.

"Okay deal pick me up at 7 now go change" Sango said giggling as she sat with the girls.

"Thanks Rin" Sango said.

"How did you know" Rin asked

"The clothes" Sango said smiling.

Inuyasha took a picture of him and made copies for everyone cause he came back with it handing it to the group. Miroku came back and everyone burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Miroku said and seen the girls with copies of him in Rin's clothes.

"Here Rin" Miroku said handing it to her.

"No you keep it I can't ever where that again" Rin said.

"Why not" Miroku said.

"The fact that you wore it explains it enough" Rin stated as everyone laughed.

"What ever and threw it in the trash"

"I wouldve burned them" Rin said.

"So have you talked to Sesshomaru" Inuaysaha asked.

"No and I dont plan on to" Rin growled.

"Oh Rin I almost forgot we got practice so you will be stuck here for awhile" Inuyasha said.

"Ok" Rin said.

Sango was on the volleyball team and Kagome was in the archery club. Rin wished there was a garden club.

**After school **

Rin sat on the bleachers watching Inuyasha and Miroku playing football she seen the cheerleaders were out here practing _great the hoe bags are out here_ Rin thought in annoyance.

The girls on the cheerleading team was Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna and they don't like Rin, Kagome and Sango it is more of jealousy. Sesshomaru seen that Rin was out there on the bleachers watching them play well more like Inuyasha and Miroku. If Sango didn't have practice and if Kagome didn't have her archery club they would've been here.

Kagura began cheering a cheer about Rin the ugly cheer.

"Wow really is that all you can come up with" Rin shouted at them and looked at the other way.

"Excuse me bitch what did you say" Kagura shout hands on her hips.

"Whore said what?" Rin said.

"What" Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna said.

Rin burst out laughing as did the guys that heard that which made them laugh even Sesshy.

"You are going to pay for this" Kagura said waving her fist at her.

Naraku seen and went up on the bleachers to talk to Rin.

"Excuse me you're Rin right" Naraku asked.

"Um yeah" Rin said

"I am Naraku"

"Oh I never seen you around here before" Rin said getting a bad vibe from him.

"I graduated from school here already like 2 years ago" Naraku said laughing.

"Then why are you here" Rin asked nervously.

"Got a job here for assistant coach" He said.

"Well shouldn't you be down there" Rin pointed at the feild.

"Yeah but I wanted to know why you are here doesn't look like it is for cheerleading so it leaves the guys on the feild" hinting that she is waiting for her boyfriend.

"Oh my friends play it so I am here to watch since he is my ride home" Rin said smiling hoping he leaves.

"Alrighty then" Naraku went back to the feild _I can feel a strong power from her_ he thought to himself.

**Sesshomaru **

_Hnn I better keep my eye on him he is up to something like always_ Sesshomaru thought looking at Naraku and back at Rin.

Inuyasha thought _something isn't right with that guy_.

Rin sent the girls a text about Naraku they agreed it was strange.

**Rin**

"Rin Sesshomaru is going to give you a ride home"

"Why Inuyasha" Rin asked full of concern.

"Coach wants me to help one the freshmen out with their tackles"

"Okay" Rin said walking towards Sesshomaru's car waiting for him.

Sesshomaru seen Rin waiting "get in" which made Rin jump as she climbed in.

"So get any homework done"

"yeah most of it" Rin said.

"Hn, so what did you Naraku talk about"

"I dont think that is any of your concern" Rin said with anger in her eyes.

"yes it is"

"You should be concern about your little girlfriend" Rin stated.

"What girlfriend"

"Kagura" Rin said looking at the window.

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Then why did you guys kiss in the hall monday morning" Rin said.

"You saw that" Sesshomaru said.

Rin didnt say anything at all just looked out the window.

"She kissed me and I shoved her off and told her me and her will never be together and that I hate her"

"Really?!" Rin asked with hoping tone.

"Yeah is that why you been avoiding me"

Rin blushed not saying anything just looking away from him.

"So are you going to stop avoiding me and talk to me" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes of course" Rin said smiling as she got out of the car and was at the door "as long you teach me how to surf" she said.

"Fine I will teach you Friday since Saturday is our game" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded "but to answer your question about Naraku just want to know if I was waiting for my boyfriend had to tell him I didn't have one" Rin said and went to the practice room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Shikon High School**

Rin learned to make fire balls, fire ring and smog. The fire wouldn't severly burn anyone but they will feel a burn when it hits them. "So your sword will turn blue for water, red for fire, brown for earth and a pink color for the animals." Inutashio stated. "But you will need to be near water for the water power."

"So what ever I think it will show that color" Rin asked.

"Yes but only you will see the color" Inutashio said.

Rin practiced it on him seeing his eyes wince in the pain of the burn "I think that is enough for today" Rin said feeling guilty.

"Don't feel bad Rin, you are doing a good job" Inutashio said. Rin smiled at him "thanks" and left the room to take a shower.

**Friday**

Rin was waiting for Sesshomaru in the practice room Rin sighed "he is late" Rin crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face tapping her foot.

"Stop that tapping it is rather annoying" Sesshomaru said making her jump.

"You're late" Rin said.

"I had some things to take care of" Sesshomaru said.

Rin rolled her eyes at him "whatever lets just get started."

"we have to go into pool area" Sesshomaru said.

Rin mentally slapped her head as she followed him and she crashed into him making her fall on her butt. Sesshomaru turned around smirking at her "you need a bathing suit" Rin blushed from embarassment. "I will be right back" Rin left to change into her bathing suit. Rin smirked as she put her bathing suit on it was a orange two piece bathing suit. When she returned she seen Sesshomaru in his trunks he had a 6 pack abs and musley legs and arms. Sesshomaru looked her she turned away trying to hide her blush.

Sesshomaru seen it and smirked at her taking in a good look at her she had a flat stomach small waist yet she had scars on her legs, arms and stomach making him growl. Rin jumped "Sesshomaru are you okay" Rin asked. "Hn" he replied as Rin approached the water she jumps in making water splash around her.

Sesshomaru taught her on how to hold onto her weight with the sword in hand trying to not get it wet. "It can get wet it has a protection spell so it won't rust" Sesshomaru said. "Oh okay" Rin said as she put in the water seeing if float and glowing blue. "You need to able to balance in the water by spreading you leg apart but not to wide." Sesshomaru said as he showed her and she copied him. The whole hour Rin learned how to surf she did perfectly.

_They weren't lying that we learn fast_ Rin thought to herself remember reading that in the book. Both of them were out of the pool drying off "are those scars from your uncle" Rin face turned red feeling embarassed "yeah" she thought _he finds me disgusting with these scars great._ "I know a way to get rid of them" Sesshomaru said.

"How" Rin asked suscpicously.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and licked one of her scars and she smacked him "pervert" and stomped out of the room when she was halfway to her room she seen her scar where Sesshomaru licked at was gone.

"Told you" Sesshomaru said as he walked away "is that why you guys don't have scars" Rin asked she never thought of them all being able to do that. "Yes" he said before he went to his room.

Rin laid down on her bed sighing falling asleep in her dream she was in dark forest a man was laughing at her. _"You better run Rinny"_ Rin ran knowoing that there was the guy was dangerous and he was going to kill her. She seen a clearing as she reached it her uncle came out and so did a dark figure. _"Today you die Rin"_ the both said charging her with a knife and sword. Rin screamed and popped up of her bed sweating. Sesshomaru slammed the door taking a sniff ony Rin's Scent was in the room.

"What happened" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had a nightmare" Rin said.

"About" Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat on her bed next to her.

"I was in dark forest some guy was laughing tellin me I better run then I reach the cleared area and my Uncle and a dark figure shows up saying today I die. My uncle charged at me with a knife and the dark figure he had sword" Rin said shaken up.

"Hn" _This dream is a sign only get that kind of dreams as a warning that danger is to come I must protect her._ Sesshomaru thouht to himself as he pulled Rin into his arms. She rested on him for a few minutes "I need water" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and both of them went to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone" Rin asked seeing no one was here.

"Inuyasha took Kagome out and father and mother went out to eat" Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh I see" Rin said wondering what she should cook for dinner.

"I am going to cook us dinner" Rin said as Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I will cook chicken, rice, corn and mashpotatoes" Rin said as she grabbed the items.

"I will help" Sesshomaru said as he took the chicken from her.

"Okay" Rin said as the began cooking and Rin began humming that song again.

"What song is that it sounds familiar"

"It is a lullaby my mother used to sing to me I don't know what it is called but she would always sing it to me" Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded as he put the chicken in the oven and began potatoes.

During dinner they both began to talk about school and tomorrows game as well as Rin's training. "I will help you train" Sesshomaru said to her. "Really" Rin jumped and hugged him as he nodded. Sesshomaru didn't want her to let go but she did to sit back in her seat. "So are you going to the after party tomorrow" Rin asked.

"Yes are you?"

"Yeah are you going with anyone" Rin asked nervously.

"No why do you ask" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh I was just wondering" Rin lied.

Sesshomaru smirked at her he knew that Inuyasha was going with Kagome and Miroku was taking Sango since they were talking about it after practice the other day. Rin recived a text from them about their plans so Rin should find a date.

"If you want I could take you as my date" Sesshomaru stated wiping his mouth with a napkin. Rin jumped "that would be great but I don't want to go with you out of pitty" Rin replied. "It wouldn't be out of pitty." Rin looked at him in disbelief "then what would you call it." Sesshomaru looked at her with a smile walked towards her and whispered into her ear "I want you to go with me and no one else" he purred making Rin blush. "Wait for me at the gate after the game" Sesshomaru stated walking away. Rin smiled and went upstairs to pick an outfit out for tomorrow night.

Rin went to sleep that night not hearing Inuyasha and his parents come in "it worked" Inutashio said smiling. Leaving them two alone for dinner was a perfect idea and telling Inuyasha and Miroku that they can't let Rin go to the party with them that she would need to find a date. Inuyasha found out becasue Rin sent a text to Kagome and Sango about it.

The next day everyone was getting ready for the game Sesshomaru was wearing blue jeans, black t-shirt with and undershirt under the t-shirt. He put on his red and black nikes and grabbed his bag leaving his house to go to the game. Inuyasha was wearing blue jeans, red t-shirt and black shoes. Miroku was wearing same as Inuyasha but a blue t-shirt. Rin had Kagome and Sango at the house to help each other get ready for the game. Kagome was wearin a black skirt, pink long lacey sleaves with black flats, she had pink eye shadwo on and had her hair down.

Sango was wearing a purple dress, black heels and her hair in a high pony tail with purple eyeshadow. Rin was wearing a grey fitting sweat shirth thad light green lace on the back that was see through so she had a white tank top under it, black skinny jeans and black flats. She curled the ends of her hair and put a light green head band on. The girls looked at each other smiling at each other. They all got in the van with Inutashio and Iazyio heading to the game. At the game thier school won 20 to nothing so Rin watched as the boys went to the locker room as she chatted with Kagome and Sango as the walked to the gate.

"I am so excited" Kagome jumped up and down.

"Yeah me too" Rin smiled leaning on the fence.

"I heard his parties are crazy" Sango said.

"Yeah last year I heard the cops showed up" Rin said.

"Yeah I still can't believe we missed that party" Kagome pouted.

"You and Sango had to babysit and I was grounded" Rin said shivering about that time.

"Yeah but this time we get to be there" Kagome said pumping her fist in the air.

Sango and Rin laughed at her "just like Inuyasha" they said as Kagome stuck her tongue out at them. Inuyasha and Miroku came out of the building "you ladies ready to go" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Sango nodded "oh Rin Sesshomaru will be out in a minute" Inuyasaha said and left. Rin was the only one there now and the lights went out making her jump she could hear the wind making her shiver as she seen leaves spinning around like a tornado. She had a creepy vibe and Naraku shows up "waiting for someone" Rin jumped "sorry didn't meant to scare you" Rin smiled at him and said "it's okay and yeah I am waiting for Sesshomaru."

"Thought you said you weren't dating any guy on the football team" Naraku stated. Rin smiled and blushed "I am not though this is just a date" Rin stated. "Do you want it to be more than just a date" Naraku asked. This made Rin blushed at the thought of that _do I? _By then Sesshomaru appeared "Rin are you ready to go?" Rin nodded and waved Naraku goodbye. As they were in Sesshomaru's car "what were you and Naraku talking about" Rin responded "He wanted to know if I was waiting for someone" Sesshomaru nodded "no offense but he is weird and gives me the creeps" Rin stated. "That is interesting just stay away from him" Sesshomaru said getting the feeling that Naraku is not a good guy and doesn't want Rin near him.


End file.
